Hero
by ProtoChan
Summary: My submission for the CSSB. Takes place after the events of "Darkness on the Edge of Town." Killian didn't understand how Emma could call him a hero, not after all he had done and not with all that he still had to do. While taking a break following the Chernabog's defeat, Killian decides to ask her and find out just what makes a hero.


"Hero"

By theonceoverthinker

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **A/N: Hi! So, this was my submission for the Captain Swan Storybook! For those of you who don't know, it's a Tumblr project where a bunch of different artists and writers come together and make CS scenes for every CS episode of the show! And this was mine!**

 **Hero takes place after the events of "Darkness on the Edge of Town," and really reflects on some of the thoughts that Killian dealt with following that episode's events.**

 **I'll shut up now and let my work speak for itself. Please enjoy the story!**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Six weeks of peace had passed far faster than Killian Jones would have liked them to.

Following Rumplestiltskin's banishment, a level of normalcy that hadn't existed for ages had finally come back into his life, with the full knowledge that his crocodile had at last been given his just desserts as an added bonus. Not to mention, this time, Emma was there, and with hardly a crisis in sights, there were finally quiet moments free to spend, and oh, did Killian and Emma spend them. Most days they saw each other, and date nights happened twice a week, if not more often. Emma taught Killian about her world, and Killian regaled tales about his. Dinners, game nights, and trips to the movie theatres with Emma and her family were now common ways to pass the time.

For the first time in too long, things were working out for him.

…Well, almost.

Killian had Emma, and the respect of her friends and family.

Things were so close to perfect.

However, they weren't perfect, and even after everything, they still weren't.

The fact remained that a group of fairies and an innocent man were trapped in the same hat that had nearly cost Killian his life not two months ago, and it was all his fault that they were stuck there in the first place. With every day that passed since those events had transpired, Killian had been haunted by that bit of information.

He **had** put in the effort to fix his mess. The day following the recovery of his heart, Killian immediately volunteered to assist Belle in reversing the hat's effects. While Emma was busy at the sheriff's office, he was hard at work either pressing his nose into every relevant piece of text the library held or staring at the pictures of the hat, trying to make head or tail of the star patterns or images that graced its surface. However, as dead end after dead end arose, Killian felt his guilt consume him that much more.

Today, though, everything had come together… for the most part. The fairies had been freed, but the fate of the old man he and Gold had captured was still unknown. Nevertheless, if the words of the Blue Fairy and the haggard appearances of her colleagues were to be believed, whatever they had been put through was akin to torture.

Killian knew that the hat would hardly be treating anyone within its confines well, but to see the after effects face-to-face…the weight of his actions truly hit home.

By the time Killian had been convinced to join the party, someone, he was willing to wager Emma, must have brought the theft of Killian's heart to the fairies' attention, for the scorn that was all too present back in the forest was notably absent when he came down. Their mercy towards his plight warmed his heart.

Then again, it always did when the good guys chose to look past his sins.

Since Killian decided to join the heroes, he'd been no stranger to forgiveness, and for as grateful as he was to receive it, he didn't feel as if it had been earned.

But Emma didn't see it that way.

She had called him a hero.

Even hours afterwards, he didn't understand why.

That said, the question had permeated his thoughts less and less as the day progressed. How could it not when there was a monster threatening Storybrooke yet again?

It seemed that those six weeks of peace Killian were indeed finally over.

A new quest was now upon them, a quest with all the promises of danger as the ones before if the attack by the Chernabog earlier today was anything to go by.

The Author, the being in control of the fates of heroes and villains alike, was out there, and they were going to find them. Emma had told him about the efforts made by herself, Regina, and Henry over the course of the six weeks to find them, what they dubbed "Operation Mongoose." For much of the time, like his research with Belle, the three of them had hit a standstill, but now that Blue was back, there was a serious lead that they could follow.

The first night of this new mission led Killian, Emma, and Henry to Granny's. Since settling down in Storybrooke, Granny's diner had become Kilian's eatery of choice and her inn his residency. Tonight though, it was their headquarters, so to speak.

Killian and Emma had watched from their booth as Henry dug through his book, the sole clue in their new mystery, with a magnifying glass in hand. Observing Henry closely during the lulls in conversation, Killian could see that the lad had an eye for detail, just like his parents, Baelfire the artist and Emma the bail bondsperson. With genes like that, it was as plain as the hook on his hand that whatever future Henry had before him would be a bright one.

Henry had been at his task for nearly two hours, but at nine o'clock, Regina had arrived and finally brought the first evening of Henry's search to a close. Henry put up a fight at that notion, but with both mothers standing against him, it didn't last long. With a goodbye hug to Emma and a smile and nod to Killian, Henry and Regina set off for their home.

Another look around the restaurant made it evident that Regina wasn't the only one ready to bring their evening to an end.

Granny had eyed the couple from the kitchen. Emma and Killian were the only two people in the diner now, and Granny seemed to be struggling to stay awake.

The message was pretty clear: Leave now.

Killian nodded at Granny to let her know in no uncertain terms that the hint was taken before turning to Emma.

"If you wish, we could take our rendez-vous up to my room," he suggested.

Emma smiled at him, her emerald eyes glistening under the lights.

"Yeah."

Killian left money for their dinners, as well as a generous tip on the table for Granny to find, and upon doing so, wrapped an arm around Emma. Side-by-side, the two began to climb the stairwell up to the inn.

The room that Killian had rented from Granny's was perfectly comfortable by his own admission. Of course, it would never match the majesty of the Jolly Roger, but for what it was, it provided Killian with anything and everything he could ever need. A queen-sized bed with nightstands on either side sat at the back wall. Pressed against the edge of the bed, facing out to the rest of the room was a green leather couch with a coffee table in front of that. The opening to a bathroom was by the right wall, and a closet, a small refrigerator, and a window that gave Killian a view of the town square was by the left wall. Against the front wall, parallel to the couch, was a small television set nestled above a wooden table.

As soon as Emma and Killian entered the room, Emma immediately threw her jacket onto the bed, plopped onto the couch, and reached for a remote atop the coffee table.

"After a car chase with an oversized pigeon, a TV break sounds good to me. How about you?" Emma pat the spot beside her.

"Couldn't agree more, love," Killian said before joining her. For a while, all manner conversation was abandoned as they tuned into Criminal Minds. Killian took in the show, making sense of the unfamiliar words and technology as best as he could as the episode played out. Over the six weeks that had passed since Rumplestiltskin had been banished, Emma had introduced Killian to a number of shows across multiple genres, though her preference for crime dramas was clear. Television "binges," as Emma dubbed them, became another regular activity on their date nights.

The biggest piece of evidence for this was a groove that had taken form in the couch where they normally cuddled, a groove that Emma seemed all too ready to fill as soon as the first commercial break started. Killian, knowing what she wanted, opened his arm so that she could move in, and Emma wasted no time before drawing closer. Killian instantly felt the heat of her sweater and head as she pressed up to him, and blonde hairs scattered around the collar of his black jacket. Wafts of the scent of her shampoo caressed his nose.

…Killian decided that if he died right now, with his body pulsing with the sensations of his beloved all around, he'd die a happy man. Being with Emma calmed Killian in a way only Ursula's voice or Milah's presence ever could. She was his portal to the light. She helped him understand all that he could do to rectify the sins of his past.

It shouldn't surprise him in the least, he thought to himself. After all, she **is** a hero.

And according to her, so was he.

Earlier today, when Emma was getting him to come down to the celebration, she had called him a hero. This wasn't even the first time she had said so either. After their time travel adventure, Emma had made a similar remark.

To be frank, he didn't know how to take it.

It wasn't that he wasn't flattered, and it wasn't that he didn't wish for it to be so.

It was just that it didn't make sense.

When Killian got his heart back, he told Emma everything, the role he had to play in the disaster they had narrowly avoided and the exact contributions he had made to Gold's plan. She knew about how he blackmailed Rumple and kept the truth from her and Belle. She knew about how he attacked the thief Will Scarlet. Worst of all, at least to him, she knew about the deal he eventually had to make with Gold to get rid of the presumed dangerous hand. Sure, he wasn't completely responsible for the fairies' torture, but it was obvious that had he said something earlier, the fairies would've never been in the hat to begin with, and he made sure that Emma understood that too.

And yet Emma had still called him a hero, without a hint of falseness or insincerity in her voice as she said it.

Emma had wanted him to let it go, and accept his new role. If he was honest, he was all but ready to do just that. He wanted to do it.

But not before he knew why she claimed he was deserving of the chance.

Killian hated to admit it, but he was afraid. What if Emma realized, as she was explaining why, that there wasn't enough to defend? He could almost hear her stepping back mid-speech as she realized that he hadn't done all that much good at all. He didn't think he could bear to see her brow furrow, or empty platitudes leave her lips.

However, he knew not knowing would eat at him in a much more painful and long-lasting way.

He pursed his lips, and started to speak, pushing the hesitance in his voice away.

"Why do you think I'm a hero?" Killian asked. Emma turned and looked at him, confused.

"Hmm?"

Killian sighed. "You know that much of what happened with the fairies is my fault."

Emma interrupted him before he could continue.

"Killian," Emma said, exasperated. "I already told you: you didn't do that. That was Gold."

"That may be true, Swan, but you also know that neither the fairies nor I would've been in such positions had I not tried to blackmail the crocodile. Much of what happened to them was caused by me. So why do you call me a hero, even when faced with all that?"

Emma sat up and placed her hands over Killian's hand and hook. "Because you spent the last six weeks trying to make up for it," she answered. "I saw you, Killian. Every morning, when Belle opened up the library, you were there, ready to get to work and save everyone. There were some days where I had to **pull** you out of there because you were too busy reading to eat. Belle told me about the nights she left the library keys with you so you could finish translating some scroll."

"And even then, the job's only half done. That old man, the one I knowingly ensnared in that hat is still in there."

"So you'll figure it out," Emma stated, "and now we have help. The fairies can do research too, and once we find the Author, they'll also help. Killian, you have to stop beating yourself up over this. It's not going to solve anything any faster. Yes, you **were** a villain, but you're working to get past that, and yeah, you've messed up a bit, but you're trying. And until you **stop** trying, I'm going to call you a hero, because accept it or not, that's what you are now." Emma paused, waiting for a response, but Killian had none to offer her. Upon realizing she wasn't going to get an answer, Emma pat his cheek and placed a soft, brief kiss on his lips before turning back to the television. "One day, you'll get it," she concluded.

"I hope you're right, love." Killian wished.

"Search your feelings. You know it to be true," Emma said, speaking in a low, but no less loud voice. Killian smirked and raised a brow.

"You're quoting something, aren't you?"

"Maybe," Emma teased coyly.

Killian smiled and leaned in until his mouth was centimeters from his beloved's ear. "Minx," he whispered. "I think you owe me a movie night." He kissed Emma's cheek. Emma turned in his arms until they were once again face-to-face.

"I think I do, but let's wait until Henry's with us. He loves Star Wars. Besides, I'm pretty sure he has the good versions of the movies at Regina's."

"Good versions?" Killian bemoaned. "You mean to tell me that there are multiple versions of the same movie? This is a strange realm you dwell from, love." Emma's chuckles following Killian's incredulous remarks vibrated against his ribs.

The topic of heroes dropped, barring those of the Skywalker lineage as Emma attempted to explain Star Wars to Killian. As Killian asked more questions, however, what was once a conversation about movies turned into an elementary-level robotics lesson.

As she talked, Emma's eyelids began to droop and yawns infiltrated her speech more and more with the passing minutes. During a pause, Killian was about to suggest that she either head home or spend the night in his bed before realizing that she had fallen asleep, clutching him close as if he were her personal body pillow. Killian debated waking Emma up, but decided against it for a few reasons. First, he had been in such a situation before, chose to wake his beloved up, and suffered the consequences of his actions. Emma could be cranky when woken prematurely from a nap. Second, one couldn't deny just how long of a day she had today. Perhaps a little sleep was in order. Finally, if Killian was being honest with himself, the day had been long for him too. He himself had fought off more than a handful of yawns already. The prospect of a nap was surely tempting, and Killian took no shame in admitting that he succumbed to such temptation. Quietly, he allowed sleep to take him wholly.

Killian was the first to wake up, something he realized as his journey back to the waking world was guided by the sound of Emma's snores. His field of view was surrounded by blonde hair and the scent of his beloved permeated the air. It took a moment before he dragged himself away from his cozy position to look at the time displayed in the box above the television. It was a quarter to midnight.

Quite some time was spent in slumber. During it, Killian's reveries were relentless on touching upon the title Emma had given to him and insisted he wear as faithfully as his hook.

Hero.

There were no more qualms about taking on the role of hero on Killian's part, per se, but that wasn't to say that it didn't leave him with questions, and his dream forced him to confront them. Killian began to feel knots in his stomach as he recalled it.

Emma and Killian were sitting with Mary Margaret, David, and Henry. Emma called Killian a hero in passing and everyone, upon realizing this, looked at Killian, confused. Emma excused herself to use the bathroom, and immediately afterwards, the questions came in.

David asked how long had Emma considered him a hero.

Mary Margaret asked what he planned to do for the community as a hero.

Henry asked what being a hero meant to him.

Killian…had no answers for any of them.

How much **did** he actually know about this business of being a hero, especially now, when as far as Emma was concerned, he was one, on the same level as people like the Charmings, who had barely even tapped the well of darkness?

Not a lot. Not a lot at all.

Suddenly, the knots in Killian's stomach began to be replaced by another sensation around that area. He looked down.

Emma was beginning to stir.

She pressed her fingers against his chest, no doubt to get a view of the room, and maybe Killian himself.

Then she pushed a little too far, and without her arms in a position where they could catch her, Emma's balance on the couch was beginning to slip.

"Aaah!" Emma cried gracelessly as she attempted to stop herself.

Quickly, Killian went into action.

"No, you don't," he said, hand and hook looping around Emma's back as fast as lightning. Emma's form gave him no trouble. After all, if his past counterpart was right about one thing, it was that he'd carried rum barrels heavier than her.

"I got you Swan," Killian cooed, pulling Emma up to him. Emma helped by placing her hands around the back of Killian's neck and pushing herself forward onto his lap. Their noses touched just as Emma was secured.

"My hero," Emma murmured brightly before going in for a kiss. Killian could hardly enjoy the kiss before the reminder of his dream nagged at him too much to ignore.

As soon as the kiss ended, he decided to start asking.

"When did you start seeing me as a hero?" Killian blurted out.

"Really?" Emma chided incredulously. "We're back to this?"

Killian knew Emma didn't want to be bothered by this topic anymore, but he also knew he'd be denied a moment's peace until he could answer those questions that tortured him so. "Humor an old pirate." Emma looked over at him, pleading for this to be finished, but Killian wasn't about to relent. "Please, Emma."

Emma sighed, signaling her surrender. "Alright, grandpa." Killian rolled his eyes at yet another crack at his age, but sported a grateful smile all the same. Emma sat up, now on the cushion beside him. "Remember when I found out about that curse Zelena put on you?" Killian nodded. "Killian, I was so angry at you after that. You hurt me. What's worse, you could've hurt Henry with that stunt you tried to pull." Killian flinched at the memory and only barely stifled a wince.

"Swan," Killian said. "I'm so sorry. Had that witch not threatened your boy's life, I would have told you right away of the spell she placed on my lips." Emma nodded.

"You knew after what happened that I didn't trust you, and my parents didn't either. You had no idea how everything was going to end up, and things didn't look good. Zelena had Gold's dagger and mom had just went into labor. Out of everyone in Storybrooke, you were the only one besides Henry and I who could've crossed the town line and escaped."

Emma took a deep breath and her face softened notably. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips before she continued.

"But you didn't. Killian, you came back, begging to help when things were at their worst. You followed me to face two of the most powerful villains we've ever had to face. And even after I lost my magic, you still had my back. **That's** why you're a hero, Killian. Because when there was no reason to fight, and you had nothing to gain, you still did anyways."

Killian released a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. What Emma said…made sense to him.

…Almost.

"Emma, love, thank you." Killian said, speech airy from the light feeling in his stomach. "You should know though that that's not true. I had the world itself to fight for. I had **you** to fight for. After our confrontation on the docks that day, I was scared, of course I was, but I'd never leave you like that. You're the very reason I've been able to come this far in the first place."

"Even still, you never knew any of it would pay off, and you still came anyway." Emma wrapped her arm around Killian. Her hand's imprint could be felt through his clothes. "What else do you want to know?"

He reminded himself that the current task was only a third of the way done.

"How can I help, going forward I mean?" Killian inquired.

"Well," Emma mused, deep in thought. "What do **you** think you need to do?"

"Get the old man out of that hat. That would be as good of a place to start as any."

Emma nodded. "See? You know what you're doing?"

"I guess I know what I'm doing tomorrow."

"I don't know about that," Emma said. Killian looked at her curiously. "Belle told me during the party that Will's taking her on a picnic tomorrow." Killian bit his lip at that. He was happy for Belle. Zeus knew that if anyone deserved to move on from that wretched crocodile, it was her. Still, that was one more day that the innocent man would be trapped in his pointy prison.

Emma must've taken notice of his frustration.

"Look, I get it," she continued. "You want to fix things, but honestly, maybe you can use a day or two to breathe too. The fairies are studying the hat. Maybe they, or another one of those professors can figure out the rest of the translations."

"That Internet Belle spoke of really came in handy." Killian acknowledged. Emma chuckled. "What?"

"I swear you pretend to not know what things are half the time just to look cute."

Killian smirked and hummed seductively. "Cute, am I? I prefer the term devilishly handsome, but I suppose cute shall do as well."

Emma scoffed. "You are so full of yourself!"

"I'd rather be full of you," Killian slurred playfully as fingers began to hold her chin. Emma laughed and eyed her boyfriend mischievously. "Anything else you want to know about being a hero?"

Killian raised a brow. "And here you were, just about to put talk of heroes out of me head. What's wrong, Swan? Can't handle me?"

Emma shot right back. "Oh, I can handle you," she responded, her fingers tickling the back of Killian's neck, "but let's get this done first."

Killian bit his lip again, this time out of guilt. All night, he had been interrupting time that Emma had wanted to relax with for his own pity party. This was time that Emma was using to refresh herself after yet another battle against a monster. It wasn't fair for him to make it about himself, especially when Emma had made it clear that she wanted to do more…preferable things with him.

"I'll tell you what, Swan: How about we finish this conversation up tomorrow?" Killian suggested. Emma looked at him, expressions all but screaming disbelief. But Killian stubbornly refused to give up saving the evening just yet. "Perhaps over a grilled cheese sandwich, my treat?"

"How about we finish this now, and I take you up on the grilled cheese tomorrow anyways?" Emma countered. She gently shook Killian's shoulder. "Come on, I know you're not going to be able to unwind until we get this all out of the way."

"But should that come at the cost of depriving you of a relaxing evening?"

"After the day I've had, filing my **taxes** would be a relaxing evening. Besides, I'm the savior. Helping people is kind of in the job description."

Killian sighed as his hand dropped back to his side. His beloved was certainly nothing if not persuasive.

Swallowing his guilt, he asked the final question.

"What do you think makes a hero, Swan?"

Emma only took a momentary pause before giving her answer. "I guess it's someone who, no matter what, tries to do the best they can for everyone else."

"Is that all?"

"I think of my parents. Regina hunted them for years, and cursed them time and time again, but no matter what, they always tried to see the good in her while still protecting everyone they loved. And it worked. Now she's here with us, raising Henry alongside me and taking advice from my mom."

"I take it they're your heroes?"

"Yeah, they are. I never really thought about it that way until you mentioned it like that, but you're right." Emma faced him. "And you?"

"What about me?"

"Well, we've talked a lot about me, but what does being a hero mean to **you**?"

Of all the questions from Killian's dream, this was the one that freaked him out the most.

Certainly, Emma's description of a hero was correct. But was there more to it? He thought so.

There was a long pause as Killian decided what to say. After a while, Emma spoke once more.

"Let's try this another way: Tell me who **your** hero is." Killian nodded. That was a question he could answer.

"Unfortunately, unlike your parents, mine were hardly all that heroic. My mother died when I was young, and you already know about my father."

"So that just leaves your brother?" Emma guessed.

"Aye. For all my life, Liam was my hero, and he still is. He was noble and pure of heart until the day he died. Not only that, he stepped up to the plate when no one else would, and raised me single handedly."

"Only, with both hands." Emma teased. Killian grimaced as he thought about the vey upbringing that Liam have guided him through.

"I couldn't imagine serving that bloody captain without him," he sneered. "Probably would've killed him." Emma eyebrows shot up at that comment. Killian sighed, realizing the intensity of his words. "Sorry. Not a very heroic thing to say, I realize."

Emma gently squeezed his hand. "I get it," she said, merciful as the wind during summertime. "It was a rough childhood. No one would be the guy's biggest fan."

"It's not only that, love. I was a difficult child, prone to addictions and impulses. Liam was always the one who kept my temper in check, made sure that I had enough to eat, shared blankets with me - I could go on for ages."

"Now, what do you take from that?"

Killian furrowed his brow as he tried to work out what Emma had asked.

"What do you mean?"

"About being a hero," Emma explained. "You told me all these things he did for you. Now tell me, what about a person would make them able to do them?"

And just like that, Killian understood.

"For someone to be like Liam, they'd need to have a code. It's one thing to obey a person. We were serving under a king, and no higher honor could be sought for some men. However, it's another thing to obey yourself and not lose sight of what you believe. The same king that we worked for lied to our crew to bring back a poison when we thought it to be a salve, and Liam refused to take it lying down." The memory hurt. Whenever it came up, Killian was torn between letting his rage consume him and downing a swig of whatever was in his flask. However, before he could do either of those things, Emma enclosed an arm around him, and held him tightly.

"Tell me more about him," she encouraged.

Killian nodded. "Liam was also present. Our father had thrust a sorrowful position upon us both. Life had proven itself to be cutthroat, and Liam could've dealt with his grief and his alone. Not one soul would have blamed him. But he didn't. He looked out for me. Because of him, I never went hungry. I may have wanted for freedom, but little else. He paid attention to me, talked to me about my feelings, and above all else, made sure that I knew I was loved."

"Killian," Emma said, touched.

"He was a great man," Killian said simply. "A real hero."

Emma moved the arm around Killian's back up his spine until finally, the hand was sifting through the hairs on the back of his neck. "So are you." Killian wondered if she recognized those words as the same ones she used when the subject of his heroism first came up. A knowing smile ensnared her lips.

"And you call your parents sentimental." Killian scoffed.

"Well, it's true," Emma shrugged. "You and Liam are more alike than you think."

"I don't know if I could ever believe that."

"I think I can make you." Killian eyed her skeptically, but not with a closed mind. "You told me about his code. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure 'good form' is a code. And being present? No one looks out for my family and I like you do. As I said before, when things were down, you came back so that my mom wouldn't lose her baby, and we'd all still be here, and that's when we hated you. Hell, even when you first blackmailed Gold, you were doing it for Elsa."

"And I take it that I fit your definition too?"

Emma nodded. "I'd say so. Otherwise, I don't know what I'd call spending six weeks studying hat lore to free some fairies."

Killian took a deep breath. There it was. Proof that he could be, and even was a hero. All of his inquiries were now solved.

Emma must have realized that the discussion had at least reached its conclusion as well. Deftly, she moved herself back onto Killian's lap. The heat of her face so close to his had the skin underneath his stubble grow to be a rosy pink.

"You satisfied?"

"Incredibly."

"Ready to stop regaling the fears of heroism?" she asked, a thick, pirate-y accent.

Killian didn't need to think to hard about it, for he already knew. He gently placed his hand to his beloved's cheek, and spoke.

"Aye, love," he whispered before bringing her in for a kiss. Unlike the other kisses that they shared this evening, this was long. Emma's lips felt softer than pillows. When she moaned into their kisses, it was like she was breathing life into him. It didn't take long before their tongues entered the picture. It was Killian's that made the first move, only to be greeted with an easy parting of the lips from Emma. He made himself at home in Emma's mouth as tongues danced, taking in each others rhythm.

These were the kisses that Killian and Emma got lost in. Time stopped like Neverland, but in the best way possible. Breaks for air were quick, and the passion was intense. They didn't happen that often, not with many of their dates either in the presence of Emma's family or in places where such activities were considered to be inappropriate, but when all had gone to bed for the night, when they could find a safe place, the pull of each other was too much not to adhere to. Sometimes it led to sex, sometimes it didn't. Today, the events of hours earlier still present in their bodies despite the nap, the couple felt no compulsive need to leave the comfort of the couch.

It was still magical as far as Killian was concerned.

They continued for a while. Finally, after a long rush of kisses, Emma pulled back, but instead of going back to Killian's mouth, chose instead to simply lean against him. Killian wasn't complaining, not at all. What they shared just now left plenty for his dreams to be filled with.

He wished this night wouldn't end.

Alas though, fate had other plans, as it typically did.

Emma released a sigh, and looked at Killian, eyes apologetic and reluctant. "It's getting late. I'm going to head home."

Killian looked at the clock that rested on top of the television again. It read that the time was half past one. Killian nodded and they both rose up from the couch, a shiver from the lost extra body heat now present.

"I'll bet you ten doubloons your father will be awake when you arrive," Killian teased. He could tell that Emma was weighing the possibility that he was right, and decided to end those tossing thoughts by pulling her in for one final kiss. Emma seemed to enjoy the distraction. As their kiss deepened, their bodies intertwined. Emma knees buckled into his, and her arms circled around his back, clinging to him.

They pulled back slowly, eyes on each other the whole time. There was so much Killian knew that they each wanted to say.

Or at the very least, **he** knew what he wanted to say.

If he were any less guarded tonight, he'd tell her he loved her right then and right now, but he knew Emma, and he'd wait for her to make that move.

Another thing he wanted to do was thank her for believing in him. He wanted to tell Emma that with every breath she drew, she inspired him to be a better man. He wanted to tell her how he would never let anything hurt her, and that as long as he was by her side, he would devote himself to making each and every day a good one.

To put it simply: he wanted to thank Emma for being his hero.

He decided not to say that tonight either. Emma had spent her day rescuing innocents and thwarting demons. She had been everyone's hero. That was just as much her burden as it was her salvation. For tonight, she could just be his Emma.

"Good night, Swan," he said airily.

Emma looked up at him, eyes twinkling and radiant as ever. There was no more than a single beat before she bid him adieu for the night.

"Good night, **hero**." Just as it did every time that she called him that name, the word fell off her lips like honey. Emma's body gently separated from Killian and as she left, he did his best to make himself act natural, as if to not make it overwhelmingly obvious that he thought that she the most heavenly creature to ever walk the Earth.

Killian had been in the presences of gods and goddesses alike, but none of their presences gave off the ethereal glow that Emma did just by entering the room.

As Killian prepared himself for bed, one thought permeated all others like a spear through tissues:

If Emma believed him to be a hero, then he'd spend my every waking moment from this point on **being** a hero.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this little piece of canon. It was such a fun story to work on, and I'd adore some feedback! So, if you're feeling generous, a review would be nice! I promise, I'll respond and everything!**

 **Well, review or not, I wish all of my readers a good day. 3**


End file.
